


A Quick One

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 21/23, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/M, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Stubble Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: Having her quiet morning shattered by expectations, Pidge was forced to leave her warm bed for the event. Unfortunately, her bed sharer wasn't keen on the idea, and Lance would do anything to make sure she stayed in.





	A Quick One

**Author's Note:**

> Lance and Pidge would still push each other's buttons even as they get older because honestly, they wouldn't be _them_ without making asshole comments

For some particular reason, waking up that morning was one of the best moments Pidge had in her life.

There was something completely delicious in the burns of her shoulders as she stretched her arms above her head, fingers brushing against the headboard with the warm duvet whispering against her skin, along with the thin blanket pulled to her stomach. Plus, having the bigger T-shirt she wore felt heavenly too. Floral blue forget-me-not curtains were pulled shut to prevent any morning sun from streaming in, and the room had this chill in the air that made her want to stay in bed all day.

Which was fine, because the toned arm that was slung across her waist remained where it was when she slumped lazily on the bed again, her own arms crossed loosely on top of her head as she let herself bask in the hazy remains of sleep.

She blinked at her peppermint coloured ceiling, feeling exceptionally light after what she assumed was a deep sleep, because she hadn't felt this good waking up - in the _morning_ , no less - ever since they found her family and Shiro half-way across the galaxy. After both Matt and her father was released from the cryopod, the three of them went to her room and dropped dead for the next twenty hours.

She woke up, saw herself surrounded with the two people she had been looking for the last two and a half years, and cried at her fortunate luck until Matt and Sam were jerked awake.

They clutched onto each other for another hour before taking a post mental breakdown nap that lasted half a varga.

It was the best sleep any of them ever had and her teammates seemed to release a collective sigh of relief the moment the Holt family came out for breakfast on the second day since they came back, hand-in-hand.

“We thought you died in your sleep,” Shiro stage-whispered after she barreled herself onto him, pressing her face into his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His fingers carded gently through her hair. “I was one minute away from checking that none of you did.”

She gave a loud sniff and lifted her head to give his warm look a wavering smile. “I’ll kick your ass if you disappear again, Shirogane, I swear to God.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. “Better get in line.”

Four years later - after putting a stop to the Galra Empire's reign, celebrating an intergalactic independence, getting herself involved in many expeditions with eager scientists from various galaxies in order to learn more about their advanced technology, getting hooked up with her long-time crush - she finally managed to experience a full fledged eight-hour sleep without a single call every two hours or so.

It felt _amazing._

She briefly noticed the way Lance snuggling closer when she took a glance at the holographic clock, and found Altean numbers flashing back at her in their bright blue glory.

It wasn't until she felt something shattered and fell in her chest at the time it represented.

_They were late._

“Shit,” she mumbled, blinking rapidly as she used her elbows to propped herself up against the mattress. The gesture made Lance grumble and he curled more into her space, nose bumping against her side.

But, the full reality of what was happening began to sink in. With more passion than she could ever manage in any other morning, she repeated the word slightly louder than before, “ _Shit._ ”

“You’re loud,” Lance grumbled, burying his face into her arm. “Go back to sleep.”

“We’re late,” she corrected, straightening herself up until she was sitting on the bed, causing Lance to let out a grunt when his arm fell across her lap before shoving his face into her hip. “We’re supposed to meet Kolivan _today_ , remember? For the first time in hundreds of years, the Blade’s recruiting new members without it being Galra only, and we’re not supposed be late for that.”

She plucked her rubber band from the dresser and began tying her hair into a bun on top of her head, and he only grunted again before peering at her sullenly. “We're _light years_ away, Pidge,” he pointed out. “Can't we just skip the whole thing and say we forgot?”

“Keith would kill you.”

“Screw Keith, my beauty sleep is at risk here,” he scoffed, tightening his grip onto when she shifted to move out of the bed. “ _Pidge,_  c’mon.”

“Allura would kill you too,” she added in a sing song voice, but he merely huffed out a breath, and she gave him a deadpan look. “Lance, we have to go to this thing. It’s small and private, Kolivan wants the whole team there.”

“How about you, Hunk, Allura, Shiro, and Keith go while I stay here and wait for you,” he suggested sweetly with a kiss onto her elbow, a spark now twinkling in his blue eyes when he peeked coyly at her. “I'll be the good little boyfriend who waits for his girlfriend to come back from her talk with aliens with a stack of pancakes on the table, and a jug of maple syrup waiting at the side because I know how you're actually an overgrown ant.”

Honestly, the thought of those fluffy pancakes was already making her stomach gurgle, and she couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed when he chuckled, leaning up more until he was nuzzling into her navel.

She slid her hand up his back, feeling the little scars jagged on his skin before cupping his jaw into her palm, tilting his head to her way. He shot her a slow grin, and she leaned down to brush a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “That’s _sweet_ of you,” she murmured, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. “But, I said the _whole_ team, Lance. So, you better get your butt up and going because we’re supposed to be on our way already.”

He frowned, and she released a short laugh before allowing herself to lean back, untangling him and the blanket from her body. “We have forty-five minutes to get ready, get to the pod, and fly off. And thank god to Altean technology, we'll be able to get to the main base in six hours instead of the rest of the year.”

Just when she was about to stand up, a pair of arms snaked themselves around her waist and pulled her into bed again. She would fight anyone who suggested she _squeaked_ when falling down, and blinked up to where Lance was hovering over her with his lips pulled into a soft smile, hands planted on each side of her head.

Her annoyance melted instantly at the look, and she took note of the way he was naked from waist up - since, apparently, she was currently in his shirt. “Lance,” she began, trying to be the reasonable one when he dipped his head down to nose at the side of her head. “We have to go.”

“I bet someone would snatch you away after the ceremony is done,” Lance said instead, grazing his lips to her ear until she shivered slightly at his warm breath. “with Hunk too, because _everyone_ would want you two to be there when they'll be showing you everything they have. You're going to be occupied for the whole week like the ball of energy you are, and _then,_ ”

She inhaled sharply when he pressed an opened mouth kiss to her neck, and the grin was painfully visible against her skin. “You won't have time for me.”

“You have a lot of things you can do to occupy yourself,” she reminded him, dragging her hands up his front while he began planting fleeting kisses onto her jaw. “For example, joining Shiro and Keith in flushing out the rebels from making a mess of our hard work, or join Allura and Coran in persuading and regrouping the alliance.”

“Oh, I definitely know we have a bunch of things to do. But, what I'm saying is,” he trailed off, picking his head until they were nose to nose, a glint in his eyes. “We wouldn't be able to occupy ourselves with each other.”

She hadn't notice one of his hands trailing down the side of her body until he hooked a finger onto the hem of her underwear, and let it snap against her skin by letting it go.

Both of her eyebrows shot up. “Says who?”

He hummed in feign consideration. “Me.”

Tilting his head, he kissed her full on the lips with his hand holding onto her hip, and she let out a sigh while having her fingers run up the slope of his shoulders, before cupping his nape to press herself into the kiss further.

“Morning breath.” She mumbled, but angled her head to feel their kiss more, running her tongue over his bottom lip.

He laughed, answering her eager advancement with equal enthusiasm, opening his mouth to let her tongue slide in as he dragged his fingertips up her side until they slipped under her shirt, pushing it up in the process as he traced the curve of her breast. She nipped onto his bottom lip. “We're late, Lance.”

It sounded half-hearted even to her ears, and he was already pulling away and pressing his lips all over her neck before trailing down to her collarbone, sucking a hickey while having one hand enveloped around her breast to let a thumb fondle with her hardening nipple. “Your point?”

“You're impossible.” She sighed in mock exasperation. The shirt was pushed above her chest by now, exposing herself to him when he lowered his head to kiss lovingly at the junction of her breasts, morning stubble grazing against her skin that she tried not to squirm. “If we're going to do this, might as well make it quick.”

Because they were, in fact, late to the ceremony when they should have left the apartment when it was still early morning. Pidge hadn't plan to wake up by noon because she knew she still had more things to do, and setting the alarm clock was unnecessary when she always woke up at the right time.

But, having a moment with Lance in bed was something she missed. It felt like a long time since they woke up this relaxed, and she was going to enjoy it while she can - even if they were forced to scrap out roleplay.

“See, this is why,” he brought his kisses lower. “We work so well together,” he pressed his lips against her hipbone, right above her underwear. “Because we understand what we want.”

“Been awhile since we had morning sex, have we?” Pidge asked dryly, and met his eyes when he lifted them up from where he was kneeling over her.

He let the corner of his mouth quirk up; and those lips brushed lightly against her navel, so close to where she wanted him to be. “You have no idea.”

“I pretty sure I do,” she replied, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair until his eyelids fluttered close, where he turned his face into her palm to press a kiss. “Oh, baby,” she cooed, brushing a thumb against his upper lip. “I’ve been a bit neglectful to you, haven’t I?”

His stiffened slightly, and the searing look he gave made the pits her stomach smolder with want. “Pidge.”

There was almost a warning edge to it, but he was a bit breathless with how his body was responding to her sweet talk by having his hard dick pressing against her leg, the thrill of their little play crackled in the air of their bedroom.

She pressed a thumb into the corner of his mouth, and Lance couldn't stop the groan from rumbling out his throat when he wrap his lips around the digit, sucking it lightly.

“Look at you,” she continued softly, watching the way he bit gently into the pad of her finger. “So good for me.”

A string of saliva connected her thumb and his lip as he leaned back, and it broke when Lance turned his head to the side to press his mouth against her knee, kissing down the length of her inner thigh that she forced herself to even out her breathing. She swallowed thickly when he began pulling her skin between teeth, leaving a mark under his wake before moving towards the V of her leg.

“Hey, Pidge,” he called out, one hand already tugging down her cotton underwear with his mouth chasing behind, but let it go with another snap. “I'm not gonna be sorry if we're late to that ceremony.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you won't,” she replied rather impatiently, and he had the cheek to be smug about it when he glanced up - and her breath caught at the sight of how his rough cheek was pressed against her thigh, his hand holding onto the back of it while just nearly grazing her ass.

She inhaled sharply when he deliberately dragged the side of his face down her skin, and she almost clamped her legs around his head if it wasn't for how he was holding onto them firmly in hand, making the same smoldering heat drop to her toes at the burn of his prickling stubble, while he was already pressing his lips to her covered sex.

Oh, yeah. They were definitely doing this more.

She dropped her head against the pillow with a huff when Lance gave another kiss, before licking her underwear rather lavishly that it was enough for her to buck her hips slightly, stuttering onto his name.

He continued lapping onto her until she could feel the spot getting wet from his insistent care and her own doing, and she slipped her fingers into his hair to tug onto the strands, moaning when his tongue prodding its way around her.

“Lance,” she breathed, tightening her grip as she picked her head up to look at him. “Come _on_.”

That was he wanted to hear, apparently. Because the moment the whine left her lips, he shot her a triumphant look before pulling down her underwear, tossing the garment somewhere in the room. It was then he leaned up to press a fierce kiss onto her lips that she answered just as kind.

She clutched onto his shoulders tightly when he slipped in a finger through her folds, and only bit into his lip when he began moving in and out slowly.

“Forgot how sensitive you are when I do this,” he commented lightly, bringing his kisses to her jaw again. “Or this.”

The way his stubble rubbed against her neck when he bit into the meat of her shoulder caused lightning to zap down her spine, and he took the chance to plunge another finger into her that left Pidge arching her body to his with a gasp. Her nails dug crescent moons on his skin when he scissored his way in and out of her, the burn still thrumming against her neck.

“Fucking cheated,” she choked out, swallowing a whine when he licked the redden spot to soothe the mark. “I swear to God, McClain, I'll get you back.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I'm looking forward to it.” He chuckled, pulling out his fingers with such an agonizingly slow pace that caused her to pull his head down and kissed him properly again. But, that didn't stop his mouth from moving as he grounded onto her. “Gonna blow me out in some hallway when you're in the middle of your projects or are you just gonna ride me on your chair until someone would find you?”

“Fuck yeah, I'm gonna ride you,” she snapped, fingers dropping down to pull his boxers free until his dick spring out, leaking with precum as she grabbed the shaft in her hand. He moaned when she gave him a squeeze, before slathering his own come down the length of his dick before bringing it up again, pumping him slowly. “I'm gonna ride your cock the moment that stupid ceremony is done, all nice and slow with my tits in your fucking mouth because that's how you like to do it. While we're at it, you can't come because we'll be doing it at a public space and you can’t ruin the floor, or _everyone_ would know we just fucked there.”

“Jesus fuck,” he stammered, burying his face into her shoulder as he fucked into her fist. “Condom, Pidge. I need you right now, _fuck_ -”

Her own needs flared at the sound of his pleading, where she let go of his dick and wiped his come against the sheets. She reached out for the bedside drawer to yank it open, hands blindly searching for the foil while Lance had latched his mouth around her nipple and gave it a suck, his dick hanging heavily against her navel.

A stuttering breath escaped when he rolled his hips onto her while he tugged onto the nub between his teeth, her fingers fumbling to rip the foil open before sliding it down his dick.

Lance grabbed her knees and pushed them to her chest, and she let out a relieved moan when he sheathed himself fully to the hilt.

“Move,” she commanded when he stayed still for a while, and he pulled back until the head was the only thing inside her, pecking kisses everywhere on her face, before slamming in again until the headboard smacked against the wall.

She pulled him down for a kiss, feeling him slide in and out of her while the sound of their flesh slapping on each other rang throughout the whole room. They bit their lips and shoved their tongues into each others mouths, and he let go of her legs to grab her wandering hands and stretched them above her head, surging into her again that she hitched out his name.

Their kisses became sloppy, the rhythm of their pace stuttered and uncoordinated as they were almost teetering to the edge. Lance rolled his hips when slamming into her again, and she cried out when the different angle caused stars bursting in front of her eyes.

“Katie, I'm gonna -” he gasped into her mouth, and raised her own hips to meet his until she felt herself clenching around him, orgasm crashing onto her like a wave until she choked out a gasp. He followed not a second later, panting against her cheek as his body slumped against hers.

She untangled one of her hands from his to brush away the strands of hair sticking from his slick forehead. He tried to catch his breath, and Pidge planted a gentle kiss onto his temple while the beginnings of bliss buzzed in the air.

With her other hand still in his hold, he rubbed his thumb into her palm, humming in content as he nuzzled the side of her face.

“We probably should have stayed at the castle instead of coming back here,” Pidge mused, both of them still connected but not thinking of moving from how comfortable they had gotten. “Because we are definitely late now. By the time we arrive, they've already started.”

“Which means we’re gonna make a grand entrance,” Lance implored, smirking when she shot him an unimpressive look. “Steal the spotlight instead. Get people to notice us.”

“And for our friends to murder us,” she added pointedly. “Getting Kolivan to question himself why he's involved with us in the first place.”

“Because we’re unbelievably important.”

He wasn't wrong on that, but that didn't stop her from rolling her eyes at his proud tone. “Get off, we need to go.”

“You worry too much.” He commented as he propped himself by the elbows, and she released a small noise when he pulled out of her.

“Someone has to if you won't.” She shot back, and he tied the used condom into a knot before throwing it into the dustbin beside their bed.

She grunted when he fell back beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her nearer to his chest. “Lance, come on, we _really_ have to go now.”

“Five minutes and we get up,” he said against her nape. “I'm giving you permission to kick me out of bed if I don't.”

She grinned, tangling their fingers together. “Just don't regret it later.”

"Believe me, I will."


End file.
